ナイトメア。 Nightmare
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Aveces perdemos todo lo que amamos y en un cruel susurro, se te da una segunda oportunidad. SxS Oneshot


**Si quieren llorar, o ponerse depresivos esta es su historia~**

**La verdad no pensaba escribir esta idea, pero un amigo me dijo que quería saber sobre ella, es algo depre, porque la escribí en un momento de tristeza, así que aquí va.**

* * *

><p><em>~[ Nightmare.]~<em>

* * *

><p><em>Las lagrimas son el llanto del corazón...<em>

_Y las tristes sonrrisas la perdida de la ilucion._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

__Se observo en el gran espejo frente a ella, puso atencion en sus orbes jade que se encontraban opacadas, sin vida. Caminó hacia su cama y tomó un vestido negro con toques duraznos, muy lindo en verdad, y opto por vestirlo, regreso frente al espejo para comenzar a maquillarce.

Fue un toque leve de polvo traslucido, un ligero rubor rosa y maquillo levemente sus orbes con un tono durazno, abrio un cajon cerca de ella y saco un pinta labios del mismo color que la sombra y retoco sus carnosos y atractivos labios.

Su larga cabellera rozada caía lacio por sus hombros, no portaba adornos ni broches, lacío era mejor.

La rubia de mirada celeste que se encontraba tras ella sonrrio con melancolia al verla, aunque le daba tristeza verla en ese estado, no podia hacer nada, ya que la pelirrosa ocultaba todo tras una mascara de falsa felicidad.

-Hinata y los chicos nos esperan en la disco frentona, quizas y encuentres a el amor de tu vida ahí he?..-

Comento burlona la rubia, mas la pelirrosa sonrrio sin alegria ante su comentario.

-Ya lo sabes Ino, no me enamorare de nuevo, jure que jamas creeria en el amor.-

Comento la pelirrosa mientras salian del departamento y entraban a el auto de un chico rubio de cabello alborotado.

20 años, Joven, llena de vida, pero sin sentimiento alguno. Aunque ya era mayor de edad, su aspecto era mas infantil he inocente, mas ella se sentia vieja, sin nada por que razonar. Su carrera de doctora era mas que estupenda, tenia amigas maravillosas, y en algun momento tuvo un novio perfecto, el cual la amaba con locura al igual que ella lo amaba a el. Pero todo se volvio un pozo obscuro y sin fondo ni salida cuando el murió.

Fijo su vista en la ventana, observando las luces de la ciudad, y los recuerdos de aquella noche azotaron su mente de manera estruendosa.

**_Flash Back_**

_Las manos le temblaban, y las lagrimas en sus brillantes y claros ojos salian sin control, camino hacia la habitacion, y sin mas entro a la morgue._

_Al verlo ahi, palido, y sin vida, lo unico que pudo hacer fue llorar, se dejo caer en la esquina en donde se encontraba, sus gritos ahogados por el llanto se escuchaban por el oscuro hospital, su pecho se estrujaba y sentia como algo dentro de ella tronaba cada vez mas fuerte, queria apartar la vista, mas no pudo, y no podia creer lo que veia y que sabia que le habian encomendado unas horas antes de aquel horrible ecenario._

_8 horas antes el jefe encargado en ese hospital le habia llamado con urgencia a la pelirrosa, quien esperaba la llegada de su novio, ya que ese dia cumplian un año de haber comenzado su noviazgo. Se sentia alegre mas al ver el rostro preocupado de su rubia amiga quien le paso el telefono le hizo sentir un gran agujero en el estomago. El medico en jefe le comento que tenia que reconocer un cuerpo que al parecer era alguien conocido para la pelirrosa, y que ademas tendria que hacer la autopsia ya que aquella persona ya estaba muerta. Ella llamo con incistencia a su novio despues de cortar la llamada de el hospital, mas el chico no contesto, asi que opto por mandar un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaria en el hospital, al no haber respuesta su amiga la llevo al hospital y la dejo ahi con un solo -Los cadaveres me dan corte, asi que te dejo.- y se fue dejando a la pelirrosa con una exprecion de desconcierto._

_Esta entro a la oficina del medico en jefe, un chico de 27 años de nombre Sabaku no Gaara, quien le paso el reporte de lo que tendria que hacer. La llevó hacia la morgue y regreso a su oficina, a la chica le dio un mal presentimiento, y un frio recorrio su columna, le comenzaron a sudar las manos y al leer la cartilla de investicacion frente a ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarce en sus ojos._

_[ Camilla 3-A. Uchiha Sasuke_

_Causa de muerte: Contucion cerebral y desgarramiento pulmonar._

_Accidente: Choque automovilistico. ]_

_Dejo de leer y su mente se nublo._

_-n... no es... verdad...-_

_Comento al momento en que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir abundantemente._

_Pero su mal presentimiento se hizo verdad al entras y observarlo inerte en la camilla frente a ella. Al instante se dejo caer en el rincon en el que se encontraba y comenzo a llorar._

_Y entre gritos ahogados y suplicaz sin sentido, se desmallo en aquel lugar._

_2 semanas despues pudo regresar al trabajo, ya que por la imprecion habia sufrido un grave trauma emocional, mas se juro asi misma, no amar a nadie mas._

**_F.F.B_**

**__**Tomó su segunda botella de wisky y volteo a ver a su amiga Ino que bailaba alegremente junto a un chico de cabello castaño, regreso su vista a la barra y bebio otro trago.

La risa armoniosa de una joven pareja se escuchaba por el parque 10, la chica se abrazo a el chico a su lado y le miro con ternura. Este la apreto mas a si mismo y le miro enternecido.

_- Cerezo... me juras amarme solo a mi?...-_

_pregunto con tono aterciopelado el chico pelinegro. La pelirrosa le observo sonrrojada y asintio con la cabeza._

_-Yo, Sakura Haruno, juro por sobre todas las cosas, incluso mi propia vida, que te amare incluso hasta el final de nuestros dias.-_

_Comento alegre poniendo una mano en su pecho, miró reprochante al chico y este solto una carcajada._

_- Y yo, Sasuke Uchiha, juro por sobre todas las cosas que te amare hasta el final de nuestros dias y el comienzo de nuestras reencarnaciones...-_

_comento el pelinegro imitando a la pelirrosa, los dos comenzaron a reir sonoramente y se fundieron el un calido beso._

No sabia en que momento llego a la azotea de aquel ruidoso lugar, asi que solo continuo bebiendo lo que le quedaba de la botella. Una sonora carcajada salio de sus labios en un tono amargo mientras sus lagrimas salian.

No lo soportaba, el dolor en su pecho era horrible, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y lo unico que pasaba por su mente al cerrar los ojos era la sonrrisa calida y arrogante del pelinegro.

Avento la botella que traia en las manos , esta se quebro y los pedazos volaron por todo el lugar.

-no puedo... Sasuke-kun... no puedo seguir sin ti... tantos años amandote... toda mi infancia adorandote y amandote con locura...- Comento mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de sus orbes jades. - y me haces esto!... me dejas sola, abandonada... con el corazon roto... extraño verte reir por algun descuido mio, extraño los comentarios crueles que me dabas cuando estabas celoso, extraño tu ser... extraño tu forma de amarme... tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrrisa... !TE EXTRAÑO TANTO!-

Grito dejandose caer al lado del barandal de la azotea. Se puso de pie y observo la altura del lugar, ella se encontraba en el tercer piso, y sonrrio de manera triste.

-Si existe otra vida... desearia encontrarte y ser feliz... vivir a tu lado... la proxima vez... Sasuke... kun...-

Murmuro sonrriendo mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por sus opacos ojos, y lo ultimo que escuchó, fue el grito de sus amigas al tirarce de la azotea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Una niña de unos 6 años se encontraba corriendo en un hermoso jardin. Se encontraba alegre, sus orbes jades reflejaban inocencia y su cabellera rosada se mecia con el vaiven del viento al correr. Mas su rostro se sonrrojo de sobremanera al tropezar y tirar a un niño que se encontraba caminando distraido.<p>

-P.. perdon... -

comento la pelirrosa al levantar la vista. Y se topo con una obscura mirada que le veia sonrrojado.

-no... no importa... soy Sasuke Uchiha...- Comento el niño pelinegro mientras ayudaba a la pelirrosa a ponerce de pie.

- yo soy Sakura Haruno... Un gusto...-

Comento la pelirrosa sonrriendo alegre a un sonrrojado pelinegro.

La vida da vueltas inesperadas. Mas el triste ruego conmovio a una figura encapuchada, esta deviso a los pequeños correr y desaparecio junto al viento.

Aveces no todo lo que queremos lo obtenemos, y muchas veces el tiempo con nuestros seres amados muere. Los sentimientos son algo que permanece ahí, dentro de nuestros corazones. Y vida tras vida, nos volvemos a encontrar con nuestro verdadero amor, y si aun no lo haz encontrado, no desesperes, no es algo que se desea y se tiene asi nada mas, algo que puedes obtener de la nada, solo dejate llevar por el destino, y lo encontraras.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto... no se si fue bueno... pero la historia nacio en una pesadilla que tuve... XDD<strong>

**este es mi primer oneshot.**

**asi que ustedes califiquen**

**dejen reviews onegai...~ **


End file.
